pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Evolution
Mega Evolution is a rare form of triggered evolution, available to certain Pokemon. It's becoming more common as time goes on and the resources for it become available, but currently, only a bit of information on Mega Evolution has been released to the public. To actually employ Mega Evolution in a battle, a mon must have both a special piece of equipment (a Mega Ring) and a properly-attuned Mega Stone. Once engaged, the Mega Evolution generally lasts the duration of a given battle, though some mon have managed to keep their mega evolution up for shorter or longer periods of time, based on the stress it puts on their bodies and the amount of damage they take. Each Mega Evolution requires two pieces of equipment from the Mon using it - a properly-attuned Mega Stone, and a Mega Ring. Effects Mega Evolution invokes dramatic changes to the evolving mon when engaged. A Mega Evolved mon may become stronger, faster, or more able to use its innate powers in some way or another. In many cases, Mega Evolution replaces the normal trait a given mon gets with a much different and more powerful one - for example, Valerie Eisenfaust, one of the first PCC mon to gain a Mega Evolution, replaces her Indimidate trait with Huge Power, resulting in a massive increase in offensive force. In most cases, this power comes at a price; for example, Valerie becomes a towering juggernaut in her Mega Form, but her ability to dodge attacks becomes virtually nil and her speed takes a dramatic cut. Different Mega Evolutions impose their own unique changes, and it behooves any user of Mega Evolution to plan accordingly. Mega Stones Mega Stones are are linked to a specific mon species, and is necessary for Mega Evolution. For example, a Lucario requires Lucarionite to trigger Mega Evolution. Each of these stones has to be carefully excavated, refined, and attuned for actual use - not every mon can use a Mega Stone, and of those that use it, not every one can do so efficiently. A number of older Mega Stones do exist that were refined in more simple processes, or were done so cheaply - these often have steep and potentially tragic drawbacks - a malfunctioning Mega Stone could cause its user's Mega Evolution to end abruptly, induce status effects, cause moves to misfire or become unpredictable, or impose bizarre effects or mutations whilst the Mega Evolution persists. Mega Rings Mega Rings channel the energy of a Mega Stone, and make it more sustainable and usable. Though many mon have Mega Evolved for a short time without a Mega Ring, it is absolutely vital to use a Mega Ring to channel the energy and make a Mega Evolution last the entire fight. Additionally, Mega Rings act as a restrainer of sorts, helping mon keep the power from their evolved forms under control. Under no circumstances is a battler in the PCC allowed to use a Mega Evolution in a fight without a Mega Ring specifically from the PCC. Mon interested in using Mega Evolution can acquire a Mega Ring from the PCC if the fulfill the proper testing requirements. Risks and Hazards Mega Evolution does not come without its drawbacks. There has been considerable criticism regarding Mega Evolution thus far. Mega Stones have come under some scrutiny due to an inherent potential to worsen psychological issues of the user. This is only rarely due to malign influence on the Stone's part - in many cases, the user becoming stronger via Mega Evolution, or the physical and mental stresses of the evolution in and of themselves are what cause it. Several mon that have already shown a leaning towards covetous or violent behavior have been known to worsen under the effects of a Mega Stone. Though there are some amongst the PCC's faculty that are advocating their banning until further research can be done, to verify this, they currently are out-voted, and thus Mega Stones are usable provided mon intending to use it acquire their Mega Rings directly via the PCC and submit to periodic testing to ensure that they are not suffering from any side-effects. Additionally, though older Mega Stones have been able to slip through the radar due to a grandfather clause of sorts, the risks for their use and misuse is very real.